Fuzzy Feelings
by EggyEgg
Summary: Kyle gets dumped at Stan's birthday party, leaving him heartbroken. However, someone new makes it all okay. (Kyman one-shot, AU)


_A/N: Hey everyone. Long time no see! To all of the Middle of Nowhere fans who've stumbled across this story, I apologize for such a long wait. I haven't given up on it, though. Hopefully I'm able to update in a few months. I've been wanting to get back into writing, starting with some oneshots. This one was requested by the Tumblr user samurai-husky. They have some really cool South Park AU ideas posted, so you should check them out! I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes._

* * *

Fuzzy Feeling

"I'd like to break up," Rebecca said softly, staring down at her black ballet flats. Despite her quiet tone, her voice echoed throughout the rec. center's hallway. Other than that and the music blaring from the speakers in the party room, there was silence between her and Kyle. She bit her lower lip, trying to sneak a small glance at him. However, he saw her peek; he was staring intently at her, processing what she had said.

"You… We're breaking up?" the redhead finally croaked. Rebecca slowly lifted her head back up, her large chestnut-colored eyes meeting his own. She nodded and began to rock from side to side.

"I'm sorry, Kyle."

"But why?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows. This made no sense. The two had been dating for almost five months, and they were getting along really well! Kyle couldn't recall any recent arguments they had had, or any at all for that matter. What had he done to make her break up with him in the middle of his best friend's birthday party? Kyle hoped that he wasn't showing how upset he felt, but from the way she was stiffening up, he could tell he wasn't hiding anything too well.

"Please don't feel bad…" she said, rubbing her palms together nervously. "It isn't your fault—I just…" she trailed off, obviously struggling to find the right words. Kyle stepped closer to her.

"You just what?" His voice came out louder than intended. The girl flinched at his tone, so Kyle took a step away.

"I'm just not interested in being with you anymore."

He felt his heart sink when she said this. "You're interested in someone else?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

Rebecca shook her head, her light brown curls shaking with her. "No one else."

"But why now? W-what made you want to break up with me now?" He was fidgeting with his shirt buttons, almost enough to rip them off.

"Honestly, I've been wanting to break up for awhile." She chewed on her lower lip again, looking around the empty hallway nervously. The _thump-thump-thump_ of the techno music in the party room seemed louder than when they first went out to the hallway. "I know this isn't a good time to, but I just really needed to get it over with."

"Oh… I see." The Jew looked down at his sneakers. He had no more to say. What could he say? She had obviously been unhappy for awhile, if she had been thinking about breaking up for so long.

There was an uncomfortable silence now, that not even the music could break. Finally, Rebecca spoke up. "I-I think I should go…"

Before Kyle had any time to respond, she was almost to the end of the hallway. He watched as she left, the echo of her footsteps becoming softer. She soon disappeared around the corner at the end of the hallway. Even after she was long out of sight, Kyle didn't move.

•°•°•°•

"Ugh, Kenny… _No one_ wants to hear fucking Iggy Azalea!" Eric whined over the song _Fancy,_ which was playing much too loudly for his enjoyment.

Kenny chuckled and took his hand off of the turntable in front of him. "Obviously people do, or they wouldn't be singing and dancing to it." He gestured with his hand to the people on the floor in front of them. There were party guests clustered in the middle of the floor, many with plastic cups in hand, dancing and giggling with one another. "Besides, this isn't even your party, nor are you a guest, Cartman."

The brunette sputtered at this statement, taking his hand off of the table with Kenny's equipment, which he had been leaning on. "I am too a guest! The birthday dude told you I could come along with you to your job!"

The DJ rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you're such a guest, what's the birthday guy's name?" he asked. Kenny was speaking loudly, but Eric could just barely hear him over the shitty music.

Eric looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Shit, what was the guy's name? He shook his head. "I give up."

"His name's Stan. How do you not know that? I've given him shoutouts like a dozen times since we got here."

This made Eric feel a little stupid, but he brushed it off quickly. "Whatever. Still a lame song," he muttered, realizing it was too quiet for Kenny to hear. He didn't want to repeat himself, though. "How much is he paying you?" he asked, raising his voice.

The blonde turned his chair to face Cartman, who was standing up. "His girlfriend is actually paying for a lot of the party, I found out. Twenty bucks an hour. Might not seem like much, but God was she hot…"

Cartman scanned the dance floor for "hot" girls. The cheap flashing strobe lights made it difficult to get a good look at any of the girls. "Where?" he asked.

"Like I can tell with the lighting in this place. I think her name is Wendy. She has, like, long black hair. Kinda looks like her boyfriend."

"Big tits?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Eric really couldn't care less about the appearance about girls. Never would he find them attractive. However, he found Kenny's ramblings about girls' bodies to be fucking hilarious.

"Nah, but she has these brown eyes, that's like, seductive almost, and just something about her look altogether that I like. She seems really dedicated to her boyfriend, though." He let out a defeated sigh.

"Sucks, dude." The brunette shrugged and began to head off of the stage.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked.

Cartman turned back around. "I'm gonna get some punch then sit outside." He jerked his thumb behind him in the direction of the double doors leading into the hallway. "The music is murdering my ears."

"I'm so glad I have your support," Kenny said, chuckling. Eric snorted and headed for the punch bowl.

•°•°•°•

Kyle shivered, wishing he had worn a sweatshirt, instead of his thin cloth button-up. It was beginning to snow, but he preferred sitting outside in the cold, where he could be alone with his thoughts, than at that party. He was sitting on the second to bottom concrete step outside of the rec. center. The music from inside the building was much less annoying, but still audible.

He did feel somewhat guilty for not celebrating with his best friend, but he would rather not be there at all than bring Stan down. It wasn't like he left the party without a word. He had told Stan that he needed to go home because he was feeling sick as shit. When Stan asked where his girlfriend was at, Kyle just told him that she needed to leave early. If he told him that he had been dumped, Stan would worry the rest of the party about Kyle's well-being. He didn't want that at all.

Kyle would have been home by now if he had an actual ride. He and Rebecca had driven in her car, and she was long gone now. There was a bus stop in sight, but he didn't know the schedule, and it was getting late. He decided to just wait for one to come as long as it took.

Over and over in his head, Kyle replayed the break up. How could she have been so cold, dumping him at his best friend's birthday party? Rebecca had common sense usually. Couldn't she have at least waited? Then again, would he really have felt much better if she broke up with him at another time?

The redhead sighed, a visible puff of air blowing away with the snowflakes. The evening sky had a somber look to it, not a star in sight. The street lights in front of him barely reached him, and one was flickering, almost burnt out. Kyle may have found it more unsettling to be sitting out here alone, if not for his grief.

A nasty sound came from the double doors behind him, which were scraping open against the ice on the pavement. Kyle sat up straight, hoping that no one he knew would notice him; the last thing he wanted was for people to ask him why the hell he wasn't at the party. Everyone there knew Kyle was Stan's super best friend. Why would he be such an asshole as to leave the party early?

Heavy footsteps followed the door's noises. He heard someone chewing loudly and somewhat obnoxiously. Finally, he was able to see the person, who was now standing on the same step, but all the way to the right of him, leaning against the metal railing.

Through the light snowfall and dim lighting from the nearby street lamps, Kyle could tell that the person was a tall, heavy guy—one he had never seen before. Maybe he was a cousin of Stan's? Kyle didn't know Stan's more distant relatives too well.

Before he had the chance to turn away from the mysterious man, _he_ turned toward him.

"The hell are you looking at?" the brunette demanded in a husky voice, his mouth full with part of a chocolate doughnut, the other part still in his hand.

"Sorry…" Kyle muttered quietly, averting his gaze to the empty street in front of them. He wasn't intimidated or scared by the other, but he didn't have the energy to say or do much else than a quiet mutter.

"Whatever." The large guy had a much more nonchalant voice now. "You with that guy's party?"

Kyle turned back around to face him, looking up at him. He didn't want to stand up just for small talk. "That guy? You mean Stan? Yeah, I was… Who are you?"

"Eric Cartman," he stated matter-of-factly. Kyle found it funny how Eric had used his full name, instead of just his first. It actually seemed a bit conceited.

"Do you work here, or something?" Obviously, Eric did not know Stan, since he didn't even know his name.

Eric took a sip from a red plastic cup that he was holding in his other hand, then shook his head. "I'm friends with Kinneh, so I came with him."

"Kenny?" Kyle furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Who was that? Not only did the name not ring a bell, but Eric's peculiar "accent" threw him off. He'd never heard one like it.

"Ken's the DJ," he explained, and Kyle nodded. "And you are…?"

"Oh, me?" he asked dumbly. "I'm Kyle Broflovski." Since Eric gave him his last name, he figured it was safe to give him his own. He stuck his hands between his thighs to warm them. Introductions tended to make him a little uneasy.

"Broflovski…" Eric repeated after Kyle, as if he had just learned a new word—he probably had. Most people found Kyle's last name to be odd. "Sounds Jewish. Are you Jewish?"

Kyle didn't like the way Eric's voice was so interrogating. "I am. Why does that matter?" he asked defensively, sitting up straighter.

"Calm your shit. It doesn't matter, _Kahl_." He stuffed the rest of the doughnut in his mouth.

Something about the way Eric pronounced Kyle's name irked him. It sounded almost mocking. "It's _Kyle_ ," he corrected.

Eric nodded, holding up a finger as he chewed, indicating that he had something to say. "Why are you outside, anyway?" he asked once he had swallowed.

"I'm just really sick all of a sudden, waiting for my ride."

"You don't have a car?" he asked, squinting his eyes at the the other.

"No, I do, I just came here with my girlfriend." Kyle paused. "Well… Ex girlfriend, now." He let out a mirthless chuckle.

"She dumped you here?" he asked, almost like he knew the answer. Then again, what other answers could there have been?

"Yeah," Kyle murmured, looking down at his feet. He began to toe at the pebbles on the cement, which were lightly sprinkled with snow. He regretted telling this guy any of this. He felt so pathetic, getting dumped like that.

"Ouch…" Eric turned his back to the rail and raising his eyebrows at Kyle. "That's shitty. Seriouslay."

He nodded, sighing slowly. Kyle set his elbow on his knee, then rested his face in his palm.

"She sounds like a fucking bitch," Eric blurted, causing Kyle to look at him once more. This guy really did not hold back, did he?

Kyle frowned. "Dude, no. She isn't a bitch. You don't even know her. Why the hell would you say that?"

"She dumped you at a birthday party! That's fucking shallow, brah."

Kyle didn't answer, looking in the opposite direction. Hearing someone say the reality of it was like a dagger through his chest. Rebecca had dumped him so inconsiderately. Obviously, she hadn't cared enough about him to be with him any longer, but now he knew how little she had cared about him. He felt his throat become uncomfortably tight and his eyes welling up. Fuck, he really didn't want to cry, at least not here. He wanted to wipe away the hot tears now rolling down his cheeks, but that would make it obvious that he was crying. He cleared his throat silently.

"Guess so," Kyle whispered in the calmest voice he could muster. If his voice was any louder than a whisper, he was sure it would crack. As he was taking in a deep breath, he heard Eric plop down next to him. The larger guy wasn't too close to him—probably a foot away—but that was much closer than his original standing area at the other railing.

"I got dumped too. About a month ago, actually."

Kyle gave him a curious look. He had forgotten that he wasn't the only one to have a shitty break up. Hell, weren't all break ups at least a little shitty? "What did she do? Dump you when you least expected it?"

" _He_ ," Eric corrected.

"You're gay?" Kyle didn't see Eric as someone who was gay. For one, he seemed like the type of guy who bragged about banging all the hot girls, and he was big guy with nothing special about his fashion-sense. Kyle knew this was being close-minded, only to see gay men in his mind as small, fragile guys with stylish haircuts and clothing. Although, the majority of gay guys in South Park _did_ look like that.

"Mmhm. And yeah, dumped me sort of out of the blue on the phone."

"That really sucks, man," Kyle replied, feeling a little consoled by the fact that someone else was sharing their own break up experience. "He just called you up one day and broke it off?"

"Sort of." Eric chuckled quietly, sticking his hands in his sweatshirt. "He made a lot of small talk, but he was stuttering more than usual, so he was nervous about _something_. Finally, I was like, 'The fuck are you talking about, Butters?' and he said he wanted to break up."

"Butters?" Kyle said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, that's his name. Pretty faggy, huh?"

Kyle nodded, putting a hand over his mouth to suppress his giggles. "It's kind of cute, actually," he said after removing his hand. "Is that his actual name?"

"Nah," Eric said, shaking his head. "His real name's Leopold, but no one calls him that, not even his parents."

He wondered why the nickname was "Butters" of all names, but he didn't want to keep asking questions about it. He wanted to hear more about Eric's story.

"Why did he want to break up?" Kyle finally asked.

"He said that he realized he wasn't ready to be in a relationship, and that he wanted to wait until he was older. Keep in mind we're both nineteen, so that's some bullshit. On top of that, we've been together since _high school_."

"Well, I'm twenty-one, and my girlfriend was pretty prudish when we were together." It almost felt like he was talking about a distant memory, even though they were still a couple just an hour ago.

"You look younger," the brunette remarked.

"Oh? How young?" he asked, eying him curiously. Kyle wasn't sure to be flattered or offended.

"Like my age."

"Nah, I'm twenty-one. My buddy Stan turned twenty-one yesterday; that's what the party's for."

"Oh, so you're old enough to drink, and stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't much. How about you?" He assumed from the way Eric acted that he liked to break a few laws and drank sometimes.

"Oh yeah, I _love_ strawberry margaritas, brah. Speaking of which, how 'bout I take you to get something to drink? I think there's a bar a block down."

Kyle nodded, seeing nothing wrong with it. Maybe he needed a few drinks to help take his mind off of Rebecca? As he was about to stand up, he remembered something crucial. "Wait, aren't you only nineteen? They won't let you in."

Eric chuckled. "Don't underestimate me, Kahl. I've got fake I.D." The guy said it like it was no big deal.

"I don't know…" Kyle responded hesitantly. "I don't wanna get in trouble for drinking with someone who has fake I.D."

"Kinneh and I go to bars all the time. He's older than you and he doesn't get in trouble. Chill out. Besides, if I do get caught, you can just say you didn't know I wasn't over twenty-one."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Kyle gave in. "Alright, let's get going."

•°•°•°•

Cartman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it was a text from Kenny: _Any luck with the cute redhead? c;_

He rolled his eyes, reading the text. Right before he and Kyle had left for the bar, he went back inside quickly to let Kenny know he was leaving. Also, he wanted to brag about how he was going with a cute redheaded guy. Of course, Kenny found this cute and hilarious, and was rooting for him.

He texted back with, ' _Shh. We didn't do anything but he's kinda tipsy. Lmao.'_ Eric tucked his phone away and focused his attention back on Kyle, who was taking a sip of his own frozen lime margarita. Kyle had said he didn't want to drink anything too heavy, and that a margarita was enough for him. They were sitting at the counter of the small, dimly-lit bar. There weren't many people here, even if it was a Saturday night.

"Who're ya texting?" the redhead asked, setting his drink down.

"Keeenny," he said, giggling. He, too, was feeling a little buzzed. Kyle smiled back at him. "So, you said your girlfriend was a prude? You guys ever had sex?"

"Pfft… Hell no. The most we've gotten to is second base in the _five_ months we've been together. Fucking crazy, right? Heh…" He giggled.

"Seriouslay?" he asked in surprise. "Even Butters and I have done it, and he's a pussy!" The two of them began to laugh loudly.

"So you hate him now?" Kyle asked when he regained composure.

"Nah, but we don't talk much anymore." He was able to talk about it without seeming like it bothered him too much, but it did hurt a little to think about Butters now. He was the only guy he could trust in high school, and now he didn't even have him. As Kyle was taking another drink, a question popped into Cartman's head, which he decided to risk by asking aloud. "Have you ever been with a guy?"

The other shook his head, setting his drink back down.

"You're straight then?" Cartman asked, almost disappointedly.

"Heh, well… For the most part." The Jew smirked at him in a way that made Eric's stomach twist. He looked down at his lap momentarily.

"What does that mean?"

"My back hurts, and I'm done," the redhead declared, ignoring Cartman's question and gesturing to his empty glass. "Let's go sit on the couch." Kyle pointed to a red couch in the corner with a coffee table in front of it.

•°•°•°•

Kyle wasn't straight; he knew that. As far as everyone else knew, however, he was as straight as a pole. Throughout the years, he had only ever dated girls, and he hadn't considered having it any other way, until tonight. There was something about Eric that made him want to be with him. Maybe it was the way he could cheer him up so much without acting sentimental. Part of it was his looks. Eric's steel blue eyes were even nicer than Rebecca's, which Kyle had always admired. In general, he was a sucker for eyes.

"You like football?" Eric asked. Kyle realized that he'd been staring at the television on the wall next to them without even realizing it.

He shook his head. "No, I was just zoning out."

"Alcohol does that," Eric said, chuckling.

"It really does…" They were much closer to each other than when they sat at the counter. Their bodies were nearly touching, and the dimly-lit read only added to the intimacy Kyle was feeling now. There was almost some tension he was feeling. It could have been the alcohol, giving Kyle the _illusion_ of intimacy, but he hoped it was real. He also hoped Eric felt it, too.

"So, what does it mean that you're straight 'for the most part?'" he asked.

Kyle wondered why he had told Eric such a thing, and how it was so easy for him to. It was obviously the alcohol. Kyle was feeling braver than usual, so he decided to elaborate. He didn't have much to lose, anyway. Eric had admitted to having sex with a guy. "Well, I've never been with a guy, but I've wondered what it's like. I guess I've thought about… Experimenting." He looked up at the brunette as he said this.

"You should try it. You'll never wanna go back." Eric smirked, subtly leaning closer to him. He obviously understood Kyle's cues.

"Oh yeah? You wanna help?" It was a damn risky question, but he had wanted to try something with a guy since he was a teenager, and now was a better time than any.

"Fuck yeah," Eric whispered.

With that said, Kyle took in a deep breath and leaned close to Eric, pressing his lips to his. He felt him gasp a little, but didn't push away. The redhead took this as a sign to continue, trying to pry his tongue into the other's mouth. Eric parted his lips willingly for the tongue's entrance.

Kyle felt a hand run through his thick, curly hair, which only turned him on more. If there was anyone in the bar to notice what they were doing, he didn't care. He had never felt so in the moment with something. His thoughts of Rebecca were nowhere to be found, and it wasn't the alcohol that did it.

Eric had very warm lips, and the hand that ran through his hair gave off heat as well. Kyle put a hand on Eric's lower back to pull him closer. He sat himself on Eric's thigh and felt something hard poke against his own leg. Not only did this give Kyle an erection of his own, but he was flattered to have given someone else one.

Suddenly, there was a continuous vibrating in the pocket of Kyle's khakis. He ignored it the first time, but then the vibrating started up again less than a minute later. He released his lips from Eric, muttering curses to himself. Who the fuck was calling him? Pulling out his phone, he saw that it was his mother calling. Eric was looking at him with a puzzled expression. Both of them were panting from what they had just done.

"Sorry, it's my mom," he said softly, giving him an apologetic look. He answered the phone, sitting back on the couch. "Hello?" he answered, trying to even his breath.

"Kyle, Bubbie, are you alright?" said the worried voice of his mother on the other line. "Your friend Stan told me you weren't answering your phone and that you were sick! Where are you?"

"It's okay, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I fell asleep on a couch in a different room of the rec. center where Stan's party was, and lost track of time. I feel a lot better now, though!"

He heard his mother sigh. "Well… I'm glad you're okay. Make sure you can hear your phone next time! I was so worried!"

"I will, Ma. I'm sorry."

"Just come home now, okay?"

"I'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Bubbie!" With that, she hung up, and Kyle put his phone away.

"Sorry, dude. I really need to head home now," he said sadly.

"Oh…" Eric muttered, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"But do you want my number? We could text or something and hang out again soon!" he offered optimistically. "You still haven't finished 'helping' me, yet."

Eric's face lit up, and he nodded eagerly, pulling out his cellphone.

After the exchange of numbers, Eric offered to have Kenny drop them both off at their houses, since he was still in the rec. center. Kyle gladly accepted, not sure how he would get home otherwise.

When the car stopped outside of Kyle's house, he gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek before walking (almost skipping) to his door. He waved to both of them as they drove off, and knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Eric.

Kyle went to bed that night with fuzzy feelings in his stomach.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated._


End file.
